Kingdom Protector
by LondonLady
Summary: A young girl finds herself getting a chance at a certain magical destiny she's always dreamed of. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the Mary Poppins characters; they belong to Disney and P.L. Travers. I am not making any money off this story._

To tell you the truth, I suppose I had always been a Disney fan. But I guess _it_ all started when I received a parrot headed umbrella for Christmas.

Later in the week I began to have strange dreams – dreams in which Walt Disney World and Disneyland were completely empty, and I was the only person in sight. Occasionally I thought I saw familiar characters like Goofy or Pooh and Piglet – but the sight of Main Street USA deserted was just downright _eerie_. Sure, I could've gone on all the rides I wanted in my sleep – maybe…(Was I really sleeping? Everything was so vivid!) As I look back on the early hours…but – I felt there was something I had to do…

And then, as I was passing the famous Cinderella Carousel for a third time – something caught my eye. An inscription read, "This place is made up of fantasy – magic is intertwined – but none of it can exist without BELIEF…" I touched the gold paint on the words, thinking deeply on them… Then suddenly, blue pools of light appeared at my side, elongating until the friendly weight of my umbrella pressed against my left pajama pant leg. "Hello," was all I said as I absentmindedly stroked the handle's green feathers.

"Well now, you're a new face here!" I spun around, spotting an old man sitting on a bench next to the entrance sign. "Sorry," he gave a little chuckle, "I didn't mean to scare ya."

I smiled, saying, "Ah, it's just a little – odd finally seeing someone when there wasn't anybody there before." He nodded his bald head in agreement, and then seeing my umbrella, did a double take.

"Good Grief," he murmured, his eyebrows shooting up in shock, "Mary – I don't think we've been introduced, my name's Wyatt – but have you seen any other people here?"

I looked down from staring at the castle, saying, "This isn't -Why are you calling me Mary?"

"Oh," Wyatt smiled. "You don't realize yet, do you?"

"Realize what?"

Slowly, the frail old man led me to the interior of the castle. Pointing at dozens of windows, he said, "Look at each one, and see if you can find your own favorite." Stepping forward, I glanced at the center of a few. There, captured beautifully in stained glass were Mickey, Minnie, Cinderella, Goofy, and Snow White, along with countless other beloved characters. As I moved farther down the hall, I realized I had seen nearly every other character except –

"What happened?" I suddenly shouted, rushing to fragments below what had been the picture of my heroine, Mary Poppins. Silently, Wyatt pointed to the pieces. "When the pieces shatter from a character's picture, it means that the one depicted has been released, forever to take form inside of a person."

I glanced at the bits of glass, and then at my parrot headed umbrella.

"You don't mean…" I turned pale. "I'll become…" Wyatt nodded. "You're the one who has to rescue the children here. I think they have been kidnapped! There weren't many here in the first place, but when the ones who were captive are finally free, more kids will appear, filling the park with their light."

I thought on the idea for a minute. One part of me said, "This is flat out crazy. Wake up! It's just a dream!" But a stronger voice inside accepted the challenge, wanting to become what I supposed I was destined to be.

"Um," I began, not sure how to phrase this, "what is happening with my real body if this is a dream?"

Wyatt frowned. "You need to realize here and now that this isn't a dream."

"But what about –" I left off, biting my tongue.

"Your family?" I nodded. "Well, I suppose you'll have to go back for one or two days, to tell everyone the situation."

"I'll never see them again, will I?" I asked, heart heavy at the already known answer.

"No, probably not," Wyatt replied, "unless they come to the Park on a precise day Mary Poppins is in Fantasyland."

What did I have to lose? My family had never really understood my fascination with Mary Poppins. Now I had the chance to _live_ the magic I had always wanted to! Taking a deep breath, and grasping Wyatt's withered hand, I nodded.

Eyes brimming in grateful tears, Wyatt whispered, "Thank you so much! The park has been silent for far too long. People just pass me by, as if I'm not really there." The old man thought for a moment. "How silly of me, to forget. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Together we walked to Tony's, a nice quaint restaurant on Main Street. I sighed as I ate my peanut butter and banana sandwich. "I've always loved Main Street." Wyatt nodded his agreement, nosily slurping down his Diet Coke. We made small talk, but then I felt something changing, and I rushed to the nearest bathroom in fright.

Taking a deep breath, I glanced in the mirror. My hair had grown to a deep brownish-black color, and had curved into a graceful, ornate bun on the back of my head! My eyes, I also noticed, had turned a vivid medium blue, where before they had been gray. Smiling, I walked back to Wyatt, and cheekily asked, "Do I get to change outfits?"

He appeared surprised, then laughed. "Yes, I suppose you do." I became excited, thinking of Mary's beautiful 'Jolly Holiday' dress. Sitting down once again, Wyatt became more serious.

"Now, I do admit, you'll have to free the children on your own, but don't hesitate to ask one of the characters for help. I live above the firehouse, in case you need my advice." He gave a halfhearted smile. "I doubt you'll need it, though."

"Don't worry, I'll come visit. Other characters can help me? Is Bert here?" I could hardly contain my happiness.

Wyatt placed a hand on his brow, apparently trying very hard to remember. "I – I don't recall," but the twinkle in his brown eye gave the answer away. "I suggest though, that you meet him when you're nearly fully changed, as the same for your family."

"How long will it take, do you think?" I questioned, wondering if the process ever was painful.

"Ah, probably not very long," Wyatt murmured, "although I couldn't really tell the exact amount of time."

Whoosh! Another change. I glanced down, eyeing a pair of spats that had appeared over my shoes. I stood up. "If you'll excuse me," I whispered, blushing, "I think I'll leave for a while. I've never worn spats before…I'll…. er…need to get used to them." Wyatt chuckled, and said, "Sure. Meet me at the firehouse when you're ready."

Quietly I walked the length of Main Street, stopping when I came to the statue of Walt Disney. I softly touched Mickey's left ear, smiling as I looked at his familiar face. Looking up higher, I gazed at Walt Disney's features, a tear coursing down my cheek. "Thank you," I murmured, holding the statue's stone cold hand until it became warm.

In one complete rush, my whole outfit changed in an instant. Where I had been wearing a short sleeve t-shirt and shorts, I now wore Mary's "Jolly Holiday" dress, complete with a white hat covered with tulle and flowers. My parrot headed umbrella had gotten a makeover too, I found, as I bent to pick him up, his folds of cloth were now alternating pink and white. The parrot blinked, and gave a cheeky squawk, apparently about to say something annoying.

"Now, don't start with me," I snapped tiredly, "This is my first day!"

He gazed solemnly at my face for a moment, and then nodded.

Figuring I could find Bert later, I entered Wyatt's apartment.

"Good, you made it!" Wyatt said, delightedly glancing at my attire.

"Yes," I murmured, troubled. "Do you think the process is almost done?"

"Probably," he replied, squinting. "Now… All that's left is the magic."

"When will that come? And how will I know – " I left off, staring at my right hand. It had begun to sparkle!

"I would say it's arrived," Wyatt smirked, laughing at my gaze of astonishment. "This won't take long."

Hoping that this would help the magic flow faster, (my hand felt like it was tingling fiercely now) I closed my eyes and let a fast flowing stream of images from the film flicker through my mind. When I opened my eyes, my whole body was shining, and as the shimmer faded away, I could feel something just underneath my skin, ready for use. "Is this – this tingling – Mary's magic?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep," Wyatt chuckled gently. "I'll bet it feels weird, doesn't it?"

Nodding, I thought for a moment and willed an apple in a bowl to hover in the air, trying to get the hang of _magic_.

"I think you're ready for your family now," Wyatt said quietly. "You'll have about two days to settle things, but then…"

I frowned sadly, murmuring, "I'll be gone forever."

Taking a deep breath, the dear old man turned a huge dresser mirror over, exposing its wooden side. A glowing blue oval appeared, swirling with the speed of a whirlpool. "It's a portal," Wyatt said. "Just go through, but remember where you come out at." I nodded, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Noticing this, he took a damp hand towel and placed it there, soothing my small panic attack. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Remember, you're **_the_** Mary Poppins! Make the most of it for your loved ones, but don't go too overboard."

Gulping, I hesitantly questioned, "Does flying take up too much magic, do you think?"

Smiling reassuringly, Wyatt grasped my smooth hand in his wrinkled one. "No. But just in case, you might want to take it easy. Walk some of your journey."

I hugged him gently, smelling his cologne. "Thank you."

And sucking in a breath, (walking through a swirling vortex takes an immense amount of courage) I strode through the frothing and churning mass.

"Good luck," was the last thing I heard, and I fell into inky blackness…


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any of the Mary Poppins characters; they belong to Disney and P.L. Travers. I am not making any money off this story._

Blinking, I groggily sat up, and clutched at my head. "William?" I whispered. (William is my parrot's name.)

"Over here," came a weak reply. I ran over to a clump of bushes in the park, where my umbrella was lodged in the branches of one bush.

"Tell me first when you decide to take a fall like that," William, groaned expressive eyes on me all the time.

"Oh William," I growled exasperatedly, "How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?"

"True. Never mind," he replied courteously, and ceased arguing. "Where are we?"

"My home town I believe," I said, "In W---. You must not talk at first until I signal you, alright?"

"Oh, fine," William retorted crossly, but he snapped his beak firmly shut. Reaching for the reserves of new magic inside me (yes I was still dressed as Mary in Jolly Holiday), I changed into Mary's traveling outfit, because it was much warmer for a flight. Closing my eyes for a moment, I called for the wind. "East Wind!" I thought, and a gust of air whipped around my figure.

"Oooh, Miisss Popppinss!" the airy form gurgled past my ear, "Ittt haas beeen tooo loonng!"

I smiled, asking a favor. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Ooff coouurrssee I will heellp," whistled the East Wind. "Whheerre do yoou neeed too go?"

Quickly I told her where to blow. "Rrreaaddyy?" the East Wind called, preparing herself.

"Ready!" I replied, thrusting open the umbrella. Surging with surprising speed, the wind pushed up against the fabric of the umbrella's cage. I tightened the hold of my glove against the parrot handle, as the wind's power grew stronger.

"Now!" I cried, releasing a sudden burst of pent up energy. My arm was pulled upward, and my body followed. You know the whoosh in your stomach when you jump really high? Well, that was how starting to fly felt.

Except the jump never ended, and I was flying high over the skyscrapers of Charleston.

Presently the wind murmured, "Do yoou liikke it?"

I gave a small laugh. "It's a bit scary, actually, but yes, I do like it."

"It will beeccome eeassieer," was all she said, but I was comforted, knowing that I wasn't truly alone on each flight.

I came to my destination too soon. "But it was so exciting!" I exclaimed.

The East wind laughed. "Do noot worryyyy Maarryy. On loonnggerr fliigghts, my twiinn sissteer andd I caan tallkk to yoou more."

As my black boots once again touched the ground, she gently blew across my face. "It wiilll bee a pleeaassuuree woorrkkingg wiitth youu." And with one more circle around the corner, the East Wind departed.

I had landed right on my own driveway. Sucking in a determined breath, I purposefully strode towards the front door. But then I heard voices – my parents' voices, I realized. Leaning closer to the wood, I magically saw through the barrier.

My eyes glazed over with trying to hold back tears, I silently watched as my mother and sister broke into sobs, and my father sunk onto the couch, holding his face in his hands. No doubt they had worried themselves to death over me. How I wanted to burst inside, totally normal, yelling, "I'm fine!" but… I was an entirely different person now.

Closing my eyes one last time, I lifted my gloved hand, slowly curled it into a fist…and knocked, once. Once was all it took. My mother and sister looked up, cutting off their sobs, and my father weakly said, "Maybe it's the police. Maybe they've found her." Magically clearing my expression, I prepared for one of the toughest moments in my life.


End file.
